Sonic Supernatural High
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: What happens if all the Sonic Characters were supernatural creatures? AND went to High School. I'll tell you THIS happens. As they start out fresh in a "Special" high school that only operates at night. Here's how they all get through their not-so-normal High School lives. :contains FCXOC Couples and OCXOC Couples: Sonic and others belong to SEGA. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Supernatural High School Chapter 1: Back to School: Sonic, Amy and Shadow's Mornings

"Aw God what happened last night" Sonic said as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "It must have been the Werehog thing again." Sonic got up and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the first day of another school year. Lots of commotion about going back to school had aroused, especially when it was some sort of high school for "gifted" kids. But he would worry about that later seeing that the school was only operative at night. "Well I guess I'll wait for the sun to set then." Sonic said as he walked into the hallway that connects the bathroom to the Den

Amy was so excited to go back to school to see everyone again but this time it would be at night school. Being the Goddess of Chaos she would have to be careful about her temper if she got mad. "Oh I can't wait to see Sonic again!" She squealed in her High- Pitched Minnie Mouse voice. "I just hope that Shadow isn't going to try and kill him this year."

Speaking of the black and red hedgehog, Shadow was still sleeping like a baby in his coffin/bed. That was, until a stupid bird decided to come and tweet outside the dark window. Shadow rolled over and chucked something at the bird to make it shut up but then he realized the thing that he threw was his Maria doll that he had been sleeping with. "Huh? MARIA!" He shouted as he caught the doll just in time before it fell into the sunlight. He looked at the calendar and pouted. "Grrr School starts tonight..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Supernatural High Part 2: The 1st Quarter Night

"Wow this place sure is different from the other middle school." Sonic said as he walked up to the gates of Hell- I mean the school. There were creatures of all types around here as he looked around the schoolyard. Sonic heard a familiar voice calling his name coming toward him "SONIIIIIC! WAIT FOR ME! A sharply dressed two-tailed fox came flying behind him out of breath as well. "Tails! Good to see you!" Sonic exclaimed as he hugged the fox.

"Sonic shouldn't you be a werehog right now? Asked Tails. "Not yet the sun is setting see. Only when it gets completely dark is when I turn into that." Soon after that the sun completely set and Sonic underwent his transformation from a Speedy hedgehog to a strong werehog. "So Sonic are you going to go for Track this year? Tails asked as they walked into the school building. "Um I don't think I can because I'm a lot slower now so I wouldn't be at my full potential."

Suddenly a flash of black and red spikes sped past them. "AMY I'M NOT SONIC! AND PUT BACK THE GARLIC SPRAY! OR I'M TELLING THE SCHOOL THAT YOU BROUGHT A PROHIBITED ITEM TO SCHOOL!" Sonic held out his hand and caught Shadow by the quill. LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID WEREHOG! Shadow exclaimed as he barred his fangs at Sonic. Amy appeared with a puff of smoke holding a can of garlic spray that was almost empty. "Shadow I'm doing this so you won't even THINK about killing Sonic this year. Got it?"

"Woman what do you think vampires are suppose to do to get blood?" Shadow asked Amy. "Besides I. HATE. WEREHOGS!" "Whatever, let's just go inside. We'll be late." Sonic said as he carried Shadow into the school building to 1st period Algebra.

Sonic, Shadow and Amy sat down in their chairs and looked around. Kris and Ky sat directly behind them. Kris tapped on Shadow's shoulder. "Hey I missed you" "I missed you too." Shadow replied as he tickled underneath her chin. "Ugh If I am going to have to be HIS Brother-in-Law in the future then I am going to scream." Ky grimaced. "Actually I know the future" A silver colored zombie with quills that were in the shape of a marijuana leaf. "I don't want to hear it!" Ky mumbled back slumping in his chair.

The Algebra teacher stepped in the room and it fell silent. A big Crocodile wearing headphones and a tie came in. "Hello class my name is Mr. Vector and I will be your algebra teacher." Shadow held his head in pain, remembering all the hours spent searching for the computer room. "That's it I'm leaving!" Shadow mumbled.

Mr. Vector taught them how to find inequalities and the algebra formula for 1.5 hours and the bell rang. "God hopefully the rest of the school day will be better." Shadow said as he stormed out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Supernatural High Chap. 3

Ky glanced at his schedule and sighed. "World Geography." Ky walked down the hallway where most of the kids were and bumped into a wing. "Watch where you're going these jewels are priceless." A glamorous Mummy with jewels in every place snapped. "You know what Rouge I don't really give a rat's ass about you or your jewels. Just go back to the pyramids and stay there!" Ky angrily replied. "Humph, Commoner." Rouge said as she walks off to World Geography in a hurry.

Shadow and Kris were in the hallway flirting with each other when the hall monitor got out his big megaphone and yelled:"GO TO CLASS!" "Ahgh fine we're going" Shadow said as they walked to World Geography. "God I hope they're not going to do that every day." Shadow asked as he sat down in the room filled with world maps and globes. "Um will you help me with my retainer?" Silver asked Shadow next to him. Shadow leaned away in disgust. "WTF no! Go ask your girlfriend Blaze to help you or something" Shadow replied. "Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Ky asked from across the table.

"Yeah I have one. Her name is Blaze and she's a fire goddess. No pun intended but she is HOT." Silver dreamily said as he put his retainer in his mouth. "Well I am surprised that you got one." Kris said as she strolled up to the table and sat down. The bell rang and the teacher came in. The teacher had Long red dreadlocks and a cowboy hat and only 1 eye. "Hello I'm Mr. Knuckles and yes I'm from the future. Now take your seats and Shadow stop trying to kill Silver. Ok now we're going to learn about the basic landforms. Ok children what is the mountain range over by the Pacific Ocean that goes up into Canada?

"Ooh ohm I know I KNOW!" Silver yelled as he waved his hand around like a helicopter till it fell off. "Aw NUTS!" After class the 3 vampires, werewolf, zombie and goddess met up by the lockers. "So what are we gonna do? Silver it's gym next and he can't do anything without falling apart." Sonic remarked as he looked over at Silver. "I don't know but I'm gonna try out for the track team and you can't! HAHAHA HAHA! Shadow taunted as he slapped Sonic on the back. Sonic felt a pang of jealosy spring through him and said: "I hope the sun comes up during practice and you burn."" What'd you say blue boy? Because I am posoluteley sure that I am the fastest guy here with you like granny wolf." Just then a familiar voice, an ANNOYING voice came within earshot. "Oh god when did HE get here?!" Ky yelled as he backed away slowly. "GOOD GREIF!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Supernatural High Chapter 4: Jet

"I heard that Shadow and you are wrong. I'M the fastest guy here!" A green hawk boasted as he walked down the hallway. "Why are you here? Jet you don't belong at this school." Ky exclaimed as Jet walked closer to the group.

"I got in because this is a special school for gifted kids and I'm gifted SO THATS HOW!" Jet answered as he walked right in the middle of the group. "Hey Retard the Cock I don't think you get it." Shadow angrily spat. "This is a school for gifted kids "Gifted" being the supernatural!" "Well i'm super and natural so I pass the test." Jet remarked. Ky laughed "Jet you are so retarded, what he means is Supernatural means in this case means stuff like Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, witches: Monsters." Jet snorted "Aw I don't believe in any of that crap. It's just a bunch of hoo-hah."

"Oh REALLY? look at these." Shadow showed his fangs to Jet who didn't look all that scared. "Those things are fake could've got them at a Party City!" "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Shadow was interrupted by Ky's hand over his mouth. "You better believe us Jet, It's as clear as the full moon that those fangs are real and so are the rest of us." "I STILL don't believe this crap." Jet cockily replied. "YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC NORMAL!" Shadow snarled as he slammed Jet on the lockers. "Calm down Shadow." Kris calmly said as he took Shadow's hands away from Jet's neck. "Let him realize on his own." "Hey Jet." Jet looked up at the sound of his name. "Ok you still don't believe us? We'll consider you a student here IF you survive 3 hours at this school ALIVE." Kris said as she loomed over Jet.

"HA this'll be EASY!* Scoffed Jet not knowing what he was getting into."Ok." said Ky "Go over to that guy and tell him how much better you are than him." He said as he pointed over to the school bully, I big bulldog with a ring through his nose that was a Werewolf also. Jet did as he was told and rushed over to the bulldog and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey big guy I bet I could beat you senseless in a race big nose. No reply. "Hey I'm talkin' to YOU Pea Brain over here." The bulldog turned around with anger and ripped Jet's legs off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jet came back in a wheelchair and said proudly *Ha 1 hour and 59 minutes left. Get ready to lose." "Oh no but I forgot to tell you the 3 rules of survival for dumbasses." Kris said as she leaned against her locker after they all got back from Biology. "What are they I wanna know!" Jet asked. "Rule #1: Don't piss anybody off because they will hurt/kill you. Rule #2: Don't eat the cafeteria food. It's for monsters only or otherwise Ella will eat you. Rule #3: Don't get paper cuts or else." Kris listed out. "#3 is stupid it's just a friggin paper cut, all it'll do is bleed. In fact I'll go give myself one so I can rub it in ya'll's faces." Jet said then he rolled away and came back with a piece of sharp paper and cut his finger and waved it in all of their faces. "See nothing happened it's bleeding and that's all." Shadow just stood there staring at the blood seeping out of Jet's finger and focused on it. Shadow's eyes began to glow a deep red and he lunged for Jet.

"HISSSSSSS GIVE ME THAT FAGGOT!" Shadow shouted as he leaned towards Jet's jugular. "Ahhhhh WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jet screamed. "That's why." Finished Kris.

Jet was screaming bloody murder as Shadow lowered his head to his neck. Sonic couldn't stand the sight of Jet dying so he grabbed onto Shadow and tried to pull him away. "Shadow, I know that you have these blood cravings but don't kill Jet!" Sonic said as he pulled. Shadow turned his head away from Jet for a moment holding him down with both of his hands and kicked Sonic in the crotch. "HGNH" Sonic moaned as he staggered back into the hallway and fell down unconscious. "So here's my little birdie snack." Shadow as he lowered his head again and sank his fangs into Jet's neck, deeper and deeper. Jet could feel the crimson blood drain from his body and let out a weak squawk. Soon Jet fell limp on the floor as shadow let his prey go.

Shadow wiped the excess blood off his mouth as he stood up straight, feeling a lot more satisfied. "What should we do with the body?" Asked Kris as she walked over to Jet's lifeless carcass. "Just throw it in the dumpster, It's not important to society anyway." Ky replied. "What is going on here?" Principle NiGHTS demanded as he flew down from nowhere. NiGHTS looked at Shadow and sighed. Shadow what have you done? Shadow looked down at the blood-stained floor. "BUSTED!" Silver exclaimed as he ran up to Shadow and got up in his face (which is not a very good idea to begin with.) "SHUT UP SILVER!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shadow detention after school." NiGHTS said as he wrote a detention slip for Shadow. Shadow snatched the slip and walked to his locker. Meanwhile Sonic was being carried to the nurse's office for treatment.

"This is a load of bullshit!" Shadow snarled as he slammed his locker shut. Ky strolled up to him and poked him with a pencil. "Detention within the 1st week. Wow shadow I'm impressed. As long as I've known you it's been at least 3 weeks before you ever have gotten detention." Shadow looked at him. "Shouldn't you be at YOUR locker and not mine?" Shadow said. "What's it to you where I am?" Ky replied "Why don't cha' hit puberty you need it." Shadow replied back. Suddenly a yellow hedgehog with red stripes and blonde hair hugged Shadow tightly around his torso. "Seems like your girlfriend is here." Ky said as he walked the other way. "Hi Shadow." Kris said as she hugged Shadow. "I've got a present for you." Kris said as she gave a red rose to Shadow. "Freshly picked from the garden outside." "Thank you Baby. I love you." Shadow said as he laid the rose down. "Iv'e got a gift too." Shadow said then he pressed his lips against Kris' and stayed there. Kris kissed back as Shadow moved his tongue into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Supernatural High Part 6: Jet's Return

Shadow carefully pulled his mouth away from Kris' and sighed. "I'm so glad you're here I am so lonely right now." Shadow said as he looked at the ground. "Well don't be I'm here." Kris reassured him. They walked towards Gym class together.

*In Hell* "Huh? Where am I?" Jet looked around as he saw nothing but fire and rusty gates. Jet put his hand to his neck "Puncture wounds" Jet thought as he got up off the gravel. "Shadow..." Jet angrily sighed. "GRRRRRRR RUFF RUFFF AROOOO RUFFF!" The guard dog barked as jet got closer. The dog had 3 heads and each one had a mean snarl on it. "Who goes there? I am Satan, God of Hell!" A human-like figure with goat hooves, horns and a forked tail. "HELL? WHY AM I HERE I SHOULD BE KICKING PEOPLES ASSES AT RACES NOT BEING ORDERED AROUND BY A BILLY GOAT!" Jet screamed. Satan frowned. "NOBODY CALLS ME A BILLY GOAT AND STAYS IN MY HELL! SERVERUS DAMN HIM TO HELL #2!" Serberus pounced on Jet and bit him. "AHHHHHHHH" Jet screamed as he fell down a hole.

Jet woke up in yet another Hell. Just that this one was filled with aliens. "Hey whose there?" A Big black alien with 3 eyes and 2 red horns asked as he came down from the sky. Jet ran up to Black Doom and poked him. "I'm Jet the fastest thing alive on board. Well I was alive until that stupid vampire Shadow killed me." "So you know my little brat-of-a-son." Black doom replied. "Yep and I hate his guts too. And I feel so sorry for anyone related to him because his father must've been real uuuugly." Jet scoffed. Black doom felt rage. "NOBODY CALLS ME UGLY AND STAYS HERE! GO TO HELL #3!" Black Doom slammed him down a hole again and Jet landed in Hell #3.

"Damn, I thought there was only 1 Hell." Jet said as he got up to creepy music. A Shadowy figure loomed over him. "Shadow? I'm gonna Kick your ass for this!" Jet shouted. "How dare you call me that! I am Mephiles, Mephiles The Dark. Master of Hell #3. Mephiles addressed Jet. "God I hate this..." Jet sighed as he walked up to Mephiles. "I am Jet the Hawk. Victim of Shadow the Vamphog at your service." "Wait, did you just say Shadow?" Mephiles asked. "Yeah ." Jet replied. "And I hate his guts." "Hey why don't I make a proposition." Mephiles bargained. "I make you an immortal demon so I-, I mean You can get revenge on him? Whadda ya say?" Mephiles said as he held out his hand for Jet to shake. "Well... YES!" Jet agreed and shook Mephiles' hand and fire engulfed him and Jet came out a demon on Earth's surface.

Everybody had just arrived to the Gymnasium in time for P.E./Athletics tryouts. Well except for 1 person who arrived late: Silver due to his Slow Zombie-ness.

"BRRRRIIINNNGGG" went the bell as Silver ran/dragged down the dark hallway, panicking. "NOOOOO I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" Silver yelled as he pulled forward twoards the gym as the Gym/Athletics teacher closed and locked the door.

Everybody was lined up in the Gym as the Gym Teacher took role. "Hello students." A purple Chameleon said professionally as he jumped down from the gymnastics pole. "My name is Mr. Espio. I am your P.E./Athletics teacher. I hope to train your bodies into top physical shape." "I will now do roll call. Sonic?" "Here!" "Knuckles?" "Here!" "Rouge?" "Here, but I wish I didn't have to be." "Blaze?" "Present!" "Ky?" "Here!" "Amy?" "Here!" "Shadow?" Here..." "Kris?" "Here!" "Silver?... SILVER!" Mr. Espio looked around to maybe find the silver hedgehog but he heard a knock at the door. Mr. Espio walked to the Gym doors to see a silver hedgehog begging. "Please let me in!" Silver begged as he looked up at Mr. Espio with big puppy dog eyes. Mr. Espio sighed as he opened the door and Silver rushed in and stood over by Kris.

"Hi Kris you look nice today." Silver complimented as he looked at Kris' gym clothes. "Thank you Silver." Kris replied as she smiled. Shadow went up behind Silver and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Silver, If you try to EVER steal my girlfriend I will beat you to a pulp. Got it?" Shadow threatened. Silver's eyes grew wide. "Yes Sir. I won't." "Okay everyone warm up laps around the track for 20 minutes!" Mr Espio instructed.

Everybody went out to the dimly lit track outside around the Football field under the full moon. 3-2-1 GO! Everybody took off running as fast as they could. Shadow sped past Blaze and ahead of the pack. "Suckers! I'm the fastest thing alive- er dead-er UNDEAD! HAHAHA! Suddenly Kris came by and kissed him on the cheek and sped foreword. "D'aww I can't let her beat me." Shadow said as he sped up. Soon the 20 minutes was up and they went on with Gym until the 2 hours was up.


	6. Chapter 6

After Gym/ Aerobics something came up between Ky and Shadow but it is too weird to explain so I'll skip to the weird consequence

I swear I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this part and I wish I hadn't

Silver was walking down the hallway when he tripped on something. "Do do do do do WAAUUGGH!" Silver shouted as he fell on the ground. "What was that?" Silver said as he got up and saw a knocked out Shadow the Vamphog. "Oh crap," Silver said "He's going to kill me when he wakes up if i'm still here." "Wait, what's that?" Silver questioned as he examined the blue pacifier in Shadow's mouth. "He can't still be sucking on one of those, he's way too old. But if I try to pull it out he might wake up. I'll take him to the nurse." Silver Lifted Shadow off the cold ground carefully with his telekinesis and walked to the nurse's office.

"Say guys," Said Blaze the fire cat Witch. "Do you know where Silver is? I want to give him some super glue so his limbs won't fall off." "I don't know" Said Kris. "I haven't seen Shadow in about a week. I'm worried." Kris walked down the hallway and passed the nurse's office and heard a voice. Kris peeked in to see Silver sitting on a chair next to a bet that had shadow laying on it. "Nurse I don't know what happened. I found him laying on the ground knocked out with a pacifier in his mouth." Silver said as he looked at Shadow once more. "Silver. Nurse Vanilla said as she messed with the pacifier. "Whoever did this will be in big trouble with principle NiGHTS. Harassing another student and knocking them out is NOT ok." Silver squirmed. "I know but, if I'm here when he wakes up he's gonna think that I did it and he's gonna come after ME for it." Silver worried. Kris snook away in worry. She ran back to the group. "Guys, Kris said as she walked up. "I know where Silver and Shadow are. They are in the nurse's office and Shadow is knocked out." "They are?" Said Blaze as she stood up. "But why is Shadow knocked out?" "I don't know but he's been knocked out for several days." Replied Kris. Apparently another little vampire was listening in on the conversation and butted in.  
"So you found my victim of humiliation." Said Ky. YOU did this? Exclaimed Kris. "Yeah." Said Ky. "I found out his little daytime secret and he got all mad at me. Then while he had me cornered I popped a blue pacifier in his mouth that was coated with sleep powder and super glue. The sleep powder will wear off but it will take FOREVER to get that binky unstuck from his mouth. Then I will have fun with him not being able to talk properly or eat for a long time. plus I took a picture of it." Ky said as he held out a picture off a knocked out, drooling Shadow with a passie in his mouth. Then I will be the most fast, hot and popular guy at this school... oh yeah and I'm sending this picture to everybody in the school." Ky said then he ran off. Kris caught him by the collar and yelled right in his face. "YOU BETTER NOT OR ELSE I WILL FREEZE YOU ASS SO MUCH THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FEEL IT! AND GIVE ME THAT GOD DAMNED PICTURE!"

Kris held onto Ky as she yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND RUIN HIS REPUTATION! YOU MAY BE OLDER THAN ME BUT I STILL CAN BEAT YOU DOWN! GIVE ME THE GOD DAMNED PICTURE KY!" Kris yanked the picture out of Ky's hand and threw him against the lockers. "Look at the picture." Ky said. Kris looked at the picture and laughed. "Heh heh heh this is kind of funny but I am still on your tail about this." Kris said. Ky got up off the ground and snickered. "What's so funny?" Kris asked. "I'm still uploading that picture to the internet on somebody else's phone Specificly a certian zombie's phone."

Meanwhile in the Nurse's office Shadow was finally waking up. "Oh god what the hell happened?" Mumbled Shadow as he sat up on the bed. "EEK!" Silver yelled as he saw Shadow wake up and he ran as fast as his slow ass could run: 3MPH. Silver ran to the lockers that the group was standing at. "SHADOW'S WOKEN UP! SHADOW'S WOKEN UP!" Silver yelled as he waved his hands in the air. The group started ROFLing and couldn't stop. "What?" Silver asked in confusion. "We can't tell you! It's too funny!" Ky said, out of breath. "Come ON tell me I wanna know bad!" Silver whined. "We're not telling you, it's too funny. Ky mocked back in Silver's nasily voice. "Stop making fun of my voice!" Silver whined. "We're not." Ky repeated in Silver's voice. "Yeah you are!" Silver whined. "No we're not. Sop whining you big baby!" Ky replied. "I'm telling Principle NiGHTS!" Silver yelled. "And I'm not a baby!" Silver continued. "Yeah you are." The group continued, making fun of him. Then they saw a familiar silhouette walk down the hall. "Hey guys, look who finawy woke up." Ky said. Shadow walked up and looked at Silver in the eye. "I know it wuz u who did this to me because I felt your hands on me. So you felt sorry for me so you took me to the nurse's office." Shadow spoke though the part of his mouth that wasn't covered by the passie. "Aww is someone cwanky fwom his nappie?" Ky teased. "I will destroy you if you EVER mention this to another soul." Shadow snapped. "Shadow did you get touched inappropriately at all?" Kris asked. "Quite frequently, I did." Shadow replied. "Well that's not quite surprising coming from Silver." Kris and Ky said at the same time. "Shadow do you want to know what Silver did?" Ky asked. "What did he do?" Shadow asked. Ky showed him the picture on Silver's phone. "Silver I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Shadow yelled as he held his mouth. "Oww my mouth, Ky can you talk for me." Shadow said. "Ok said Ky. "He says that if you ever try and hurt me. Ky Amy or Kris. You will regret it." Ky transcript. He said that he'll give you a 20 minute head start to run because he's being fair to you now go your times slipping away." Silver panicked and ran down the hall. "Now did the widdle bitty hedgie wike his passie. I bet he does huh? I bet he does!" Ky teased Shadow. "SHUT IT OR YOU'LL BE NEXT TOO!-OWWWWW" Shadow snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long with this part.

* * *

*19 minutes and 30 seconds later* Silver was running through the halls desperate to hide someplace "HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!" Silver yelled as he tried to find a place for he knew 30 seconds from now he would be hunted. For Shadow was way faster than he was. He ran into a dark shadowy place hoping that his predator would not find him. (not a very good hiding place Silver.) *meanwhile back at the lockers where the others were* "20 minutes is up." Shadow said and he started down the hall. "Silver or Pothead whichever I WILL hunt you down!" Shadow snarled as he sped past the Geek Squad and blew all of their papers on the ground. "Hey you be careful that's our W.O.W. plans for this weekend!" A purple panther cried out. "I've got no time for you geeks right now!" Shadow answered him as he got farther and farther away. Silver panicked and shivered in his hiding place picturing what would happen once Shadow found him. "But I didn't do it." Silver said to himself. It was all Ky's doings, not mine! Why should I take the punishment?" Silver looked around at the darkness that engulfed him. "Oh! He's found out where I am. I can feel it." Suddenly Silver felt something breathing down his neck. The fur on his mane stood straight up as he turned around to find a pair of blood-red eyes staring at him. "WOAHGHGHHGHG!" Silver exclaimed as he stumbled over backwards into a tight corner. "Silver, you will PAY with your afterlife for what you did to me!" Shadow snarled as he closed in on the silver Zombiehog. "But Shadow I-I didn't do that to you I promise!" Silver shakily said. "Like I would believe a nerd like you!" Shadow growled as he took Silver up by his mane. Shadow slammed Silver down on the floor and punched him in the stomach. "I didn't do that to you I just found you knocked out I swear on my afterlife!" Silver gasped for air as he spoke. "K-Ky actually did it! I heard him bragging about it earlier!" "WHAT?" Shadow said as he let go of the beaten up hedgehog. "It's all true, hear my words." Silver weakly panted as he tried to get up off the ground but failed. Shadow helped the zombie off the floor and went to go find that yellow pain-in-the-ass. "Ky's gonna get what's coming to him!" Shadow snarled as he pushed up the sleeves of his jacket.

"Hey guys, where's Silver?" Ky questioned as he walked up to the group in the lunchroom. "We don't know" answered everyone. "The last time we saw him was 20 minutes ago." "Aw so then Pothead already took his punishment did he? I'd love to see the look on his face whe-" Ky stopped in mid-sentence. He turned around to find Shadow brimming with anger inches from his face. "I think he found out Ky." Said Blaze as she ate her Mutant Tuna Fish sandwitch. "Ky you are in for the ass-kicking of your lifetime!" Shadow said through clenched teeth. Kris smiled an evil smile. "I'm sorry but Ky, you are so overdue for this." Shadow dragged Ky outside into the cold wet air of the football field and threw him into the mud. Apparently the Geek Squad and the Nerds (some of Silver's friends) had seen what was going on and gathered outside to watch shit go down. They had also brought popcorn with them. Shadow pounded Ky into the ground with his fist. Ky then gathered enough strength to push him 4 yards back and try to electrocute Shadow. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow shouted as electric pulses scattered throughout his body. "Ha you finally figured it out! That pacifier will not come out at all! You shall be treated as an infant for as long as I want! HAHAHAHA!" The Geeks/Nerds got up out of the bleachers and chanted. "GO GET HIM KY/SHADOW!" Shadow got up and launched a Chaos Spear at Ky. "Ky you're dead meat!" Shadow shouted as he slammed into Ky with his Chaos Spears and slammed Ky against the bleachers. Shadow held Ky's neck threatening to snap it just as Mr. Espio saw them and pulled Shadow back. "WHAT are you two doing?!" Mr. Espio shouted as he stopped the fight. "He humiliated me infront of the school!" Shadow protested. "I hate him!" Ky yelled. Mr. Espio pinched his forehead and sighed. "Will there EVER be a day where you two DON'T fight?" Ky and Shadow looked at each other in disgust. "NO!" They yelled in unison. "That's it, both of you detention! Shadow, double detention for you for skipping out last time." Shadow gasped. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE OTHER ONE?!" "Principle NiGHTS told me. You weren't at the first one 3 weeks ago. Now you have to do double time to make up for that one." Mr., Espio replied. "But-"Ky and Shadow both said in unison. "I've been as nice as I could boys; now get your butts in the detention room now." Ky and Shadow both gave up and walked back inside. The peanut gallery on the bleachers groaned. "Awwwwww who won?" "Get back inside!" Shouted Mr. Espio.

Meanwhile in the detention room Ky and Shadow we're glaring at each other. "This is all your fault Ky." Shadow mumbled. "MY fault? YOU were the one who dragged me out there in the rain!" Ky protested his innocence. (Which does not exist at all.) "You are just a gigantic asshole Ky, that is what you are, NOT a vampire." Principal NiGHTS flew through the door and closed it. "Boys, I am SO tired of your idiotic fighting." NiGHTS said in disappointment. Shadow tried to use his Chaos Spear on Ky but it didn't work. "Huh?" Shadow said in confusion. "The detention room cancels out all powers." NiGHTS said. "Now, why do you keep fighting?" "He's an asshole." Shadow and Ky both mumbled. "Plus he's dating my sister." Ky added. "Well I hope you to get things settled." NiGHTS said as he flew out of the room and closed the door.

Shadow and Ky sat there in the detention room for what seemed like forever. Ky frequently tried the hand-in-the-warm-water trick on Shadow but Shadow was always awake when he tried. "Ky, if you try that on me ONE MORE TIME I WILL END YOU PERMANENTLY! " Shadow shouted. "HEY YOU WHINY BITCH! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN HERE! Ky shouted back in protest. "Don't make me even angrier Ky or else you'll find yourself dead."Shadow grumbled. "Oooh I'm sooooo scared." Ky replied. "Don't test my temper Ky, it's really short and you're dangling at the end of it." Shadow spat. Ky rolled his eyes and sat back down. Shadow got up to wake his legs up from sleeping and walked around the room. Shadow headed back to his chair as Ky put his foot out in the walkway. "OOMPH!" Shadow tripped over Ky's extended leg and plummeted to the hard tile floor. "HAHAHAHAHA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING KLUTZ!" Ky laughed as he watched Shadow get up off the floor. "Ky that was the last straw! GET OVER HERE!" Shadow dove for Ky and grabbed his head almost choking Ky in the process. Ky gagged and flipped over onto his back and kicked Shadow hard in the stomach/Ribs which made Shadow cough up blood. Shadow falcon punched Ky combined with a headlock blinding Ky in the process temporarily. Soon there was a small tornado of anything that was in the room. NiGHTS ran into the room to find it trashed with everything out of place with 2 angry vampires in the middle of it. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" NiGHTS demanded. Shadow and Ky stopped fighting for a moment and stared at their principal. "Uhhhhhhh. Ky started to say but NiGHTS stopped him. "THIS IS ENOUGH! Ever since school started all you two have done is fight with each other! You two are going to have to either kiss and make up or stay away from each other. Understood? "What the….? Were not gay! We have girlfriends!" Shadow and Ky said in unison. NiGHTS rubbed his temples "Just go!" he ordered and gestured them out the door.

Ky and Shadow raced out of the detention room and back to their lockers in the hallway. It was almost 4:10 P.M. and school let out at that time. Shadow opened his locker and 20 blood bags fell out onto the floor. "Sonic happened to pass by and see them and Shadow's locker. "Where did you get these Shadow? Sonic said as he picked the bags up off the floor. "Uhhhhhhh…nowhere." Shadow lied to sonic and he cleaned up and shut his locker. Meanwhile at Ky's locker Ky and his sister were arguing.


End file.
